


Where It All Started

by HansSolo98



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98
Summary: What would have happened if Sarah chose her dreams over Toby? This is a story about the heroine, Sarah Williams and The Goblin King, Jareth’s love and sacrifices for each other.
Relationships: Hoggle & Sarah Williams, Jareth & Toby Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams, Ludo & Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams & Toby Williams, Sarah Williams & the Labyrinth, Sir Didymus & Sarah Williams
Kudos: 8





	Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the works and I’m not sure where I’m going to take this story. However I am in a writing mood and currently obsessed with the Goblin King himself.

WHEN the clock struck the thirteenth number, much to Sarah’s surprise that the digit even existed on the old grandfather clock, she was bombarded by the window’s opening and a white owl flying right in her face! She tried to cover herself from the creatures horrendous claws but she backed up into her parent’s antique bed frame, hurting her backside and nearly screaming from the owl’s continual perseverance of flying in front of her. Then, as if she were consumed in a cloud of glitter the owl disappeared and the room became engulfed in a black shadow. For Sarah, she found that she could no longer see what was in front of her, but rather felt an inexplicable aura of fear run through her body. Then, a heavy breath touched her face and bright, glowing eyes stared at her. She knew exactly who it was that stood before her.

At the same time that she discovered who the mysterious stranger was, the room started to brighten up a bit from the moon’s effervescent glow. The man standing before her was draped all in black, like the night sky and the shadows that followed her. However, the man was radiating as bright as any star could shine, despite his appearance as well as his entrance. Sarah supposed it was a way to make his arrival as dramatic as possible; If she were on a stage right now, Sarah assumed that she would have done the same as the stranger in order to impress any crowd that was watching her. Now, as the silence grew strong between the two people standing in the room, Sarah decided to speak up for she knew who she was dealing with. At least that’s what she thought.

“You’re the Goblin King!” Sarah stated proudly. Then she followed with what her mind told her to tell the king himself. “Please, can I have my brother back? He must be so frightened”. 

The Goblin King, including his disciples of smaller goblins running about the room all started laughing incredulously. He smirked at the teenager and started coming towards her in a slow, seductive manner. 

“What’s said is said, Sarah” he stated. 

“But I didn’t mean it!” she exclaimed. She stood her ground, even with the Goblin King coming right at her in an incredulously dangerous approach. 

“Oh? You didn’t?” he asked even though he already knew her answer. If it weren’t for his attractiveness, Sarah would have punched the guy for being so smug; However, she was frozen in place, petrified and nearly about to faint from all that was happening around her. First, she wished that her baby brother, Toby would be taken away by the Goblin King himself (assuming that the king didn’t exist), only to discover that her wish not only came true but that the implications of his devotion to Sarah would be applied. Even without so much as a proclamation made by the Goblin King, Sarah somehow knew that he was madly in love with her. She gulped and started to back as far away from the man as she could attempt. 

“Well Sarah, aren’t you pleased that your wish came true? I took the baby away, just as you asked.” he proudly said as he cornered the girl into the wall of the bedroom. His arm rested above her head while his face came closer towards hers. He breathed onto her heavily, though Sarah internally thanked the king that his breath wasn’t atrocious. In fact, it was almost enticing. 

“Please, if it’s all the same to you, I want you to return my brother back. Please.” she quietly asked the king. He chuckled, showing off his fangs that sat on each side of his mouth. His teeth, on the other hand were considerably white, almost like the feathers he downed when he was an owl.

“My my. I never took you to be the pleading type. I only did as you asked, Sarah. What more do you want from me?”. Then, without moments notice the Goblin King leaned forward and placed his lips upon the girl’s slightly opened mouth. To say that she was surprised would be inaccurate as Sarah, right at that moment felt all sorts of emotions farther away than being just surprised by the king’s sudden inappropriate action. However, she couldn’t pull herself from his kiss. Taking his mouth back, the Goblin King smiled down at Sarah, pulling her chin to meet his gaze.

“Now Sarah, will you be good and let me rule you? In return for all that I’ve done for you, I simply ask that you be mine. Forever” he stated. Walking backwards the Goblin King held is hand up whilst a small crystal ball appeared in his palm. 

“What is that?” Sarah managed to ask as she was still recovering from her recent ( if not first) kiss. 

“It’s a crystal. It’ll show you all of your dreams”, then the man went on to say “you can have it, but you must agree to live with me, be my queen and rule the Labyrinth together.” Sarah, taking a moment to gulp repeated her previous question. 

“Where did you take my brother? Please I want him back!”

“Sarah” the Goblin King stated annoyingly, “forget about the baby. Join me and live all of your dreams! Love me and do as I say and I will be your slave”.

“I can’t. It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done but I need my brother back” Sarah pleaded. The king sighed and walked back towards the window. He stared at the moon, which had somehow became much brighter during their conversation. Then, he turned his head back to the girl. He smirked proudly. 

“Sarah, don’t you want to leave this cruel place? I’ve heard you and I’m here to save you! Now, join me” he extended his hand out to the teen, “ and become my queen. Together, we’ll rule the Labyrinth and you will want for nothing for all that you desire I will make sure you will have”. Sarah, stunned and silenced stared at the man’s hand. 

“What’s your name?” she looked up at him.

The Goblin King chuckled with delight. 

“Jareth” he said with enthusiasm. Then, without a moments notice Sarah took Jareth’s hand and walked towards him. 

“When do we leave?”


End file.
